


It Was A Wonderful Thanksgiving:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Cat & Mouse Series: Season 2-9: First Part: [34]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Celebrations, Cleaning, Consensual, Cookies, Dessert & Sweets, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s09e08 Lele Pū Nā Manu Like (Birds of a Feather...), Established Relationship, Family, Friendship, General, Happy, Holidays, Hot Chocolate, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Restaurants, Romance, Same-Sex Marriage, Slash, Surprises, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-30 13:33:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18316250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: The Five-O Ohana gathered around to celebrate Thanksgiving, Afterwards the men, & Lou were doing cleaning up, while Percy takes a look around his new work, What happens between them when they talk?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy!!!!!*





	It Was A Wonderful Thanksgiving:

*Summary: The Five-O Ohana gathered around to celebrate Thanksgiving, Afterwards the men, & Lou were doing cleaning up, while Percy takes a look around his new work, What happens between them when they talk?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy!!!!!*

 

Captain Lou Grover was so happy, cause this Thanksgiving had been the best one ever. He, & his brother getting along better, & his family decided to move to Hawaii, which was the best thing that the Former **_SWAT_** Commander had heard.

 

Percy Jr. was checking out where he is gonna work, & couldn’t believe that the spacious kitchen is gonna be his to work in, He gets to hire his own baking staff too. He won’t let his little brother down, He owes him a lot for this favor. **“God, It feels so good to be near Lou again”** , He thought to himself, as he continued to check everything out.

 

Officer Adam Noshimuri, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams, & Commander Steve McGarrett were doing cleanup with Lou, as they were doing this, They had a conversation among themselves, on how well the night went.

 

“It was such a wonderful evening, Everyone was in such high spirits”, The Blond said, as he observed the whole night. He turned to Adam & Steve, “Thank you for flying in my parents, I mean that was such a wonderful surprise”, He kisses them both, which Lou was happy to see, He loves it when couples are happy.

 

“It sure was a great day, & I am so happy that my family is moving here, It just makes things a whole lot better”, Lou said with a smile on his face. The Big Man said to Steve, “Thank you for your advice, Brother, It sure helped a lot”, The Former Seal smiled, & said, “Anytime”. They hugged, & they all continued on their work.

 

Percy came out, & he had cookies, & hot cocoa on a tray, “Since we didn’t have any dessert, Cause we were all busy, I thought we should indulge a bit”. The Three Men agreed, & Lou noticed that it was their grandmother’s recipe, It brought up a lot of memories for him.

 

“I hope you don’t mind me using the equipment, I just wanted to show My appreciation of being welcomed here”, The Older Grover said with a shy smile. The Three Men said in unison, “Of course not”. They had their dessert, & finished up the cleanup, It was a wonderful Thanksgiving.

 

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
